Suite Life: Date Destroyer
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Maddie and Zack friendship) When a jealous Zack pulls a prank on Maddie's date, will Maddie retaliate or will she forgive him.


Suite Life: Date destroyer

(A little something that popped into my head… please enjoy)

"Hey there thang" Maddie rolled her eyes with a light smirk at Zack Martins usual greeting to her.

"Hey Zack" she replied casually as she glanced to the door.

"You expecting something?" Zack asked curious as to how she is looking to the door.

"My date" Maddie replied, Zack felt his gut tighten and his heart shatter at the word date.

"What do these guys have that I don't?" Zack asked scrunching his face up in deep thought as Maddie laughed "well their taller… and my age" Zack stood still for a few minutes before replying "apart from that" Maddie ruffled his hair with a laugh before heading over the entrance, Zack watched with a heavy heart as she hugged her date and he grinned mischievously setting his plan underway as Maddie went to the elevator so she could change.

"Time to chase this guy off" Zack walked over to her date.

"Hey… are you dating Maddie?" He asked straight forward and the date looked to him with a smile and a nod.

"Yes I am" he replied.

Zack gave a solemn look and shook his hands "Then I wish you all the luck in the world" he turned and walked off back to the candy counter and grabbed a chocolate bar from the counter which he purchased earlier and a sheet of paper before heading back to her date.

"There is one more thing?" Zack said handing the date the paper and pen "It's customary for the Tipton employee dates to leave their number behind in case if there is an emergency" The date seemed to buy it and took the paper and pen, As Maddie's date signed his name and number Zack got to work, pressing the chocolate candy bar between his hands he slowly felt it softening up until it was fully melting and seeping through the wrapper, slowly sliding it into the date's pocket he smirked as he took the paper and walked towards the desk as Maddie returned, Zack nearly tripped over the chairs as he gazed at her… she never ceased to stun him every day.

Zack put the paper through the shredder and watched as the plan unfolded sooner than he planned.

"Shall we" Maddie said and her date smiled.

"Yeah… I just met a very helpful guest, told me I needed to sign my number and name in in case of an emergency" He replied and Maddie stopped looking suspicious.

"This guest… was he a small kid, blonde hair" she inquired and he nodded putting his hands in his pocket but froze when he pulled his hand back out revealing melted chocolate on his hand "What the hell?"

Maddie looked over to the main desk and watched it carefully waiting for her target, slowly Zack peaked over the top of the desk and Maddie dived towards him, Zack squeaked as he legged it to the elevator as Maddie was hot on his heels.

The elevator doors closed just in time to seal Zack off from his chaser but Maddie was fast on his tail in the following elevator, impatiently waiting to wring the neck of the bothersome twin.

Carey was baking with Cory when Zack burst into the suite causing them to jump, dust of flower that was on the spoon Carey was holding was raining down on both their heads.

"Zack what you doing?" Carey asked confused as he barred himself in his room, her answer was soon answered by Maddie entering the suite looking pretty angry but with an amused glint in her eyes and Carey nodded her head knowingly "What did he do?"

"Put melted chocolate in my date's pocket" Maddie replied, Cory looked curiously before calling to the room where his brother was barred in "You should have put it in his back pocket, it would have looked more disgusting" he laughed and Carey and Maddie's glare finally shut him up and he went back to work.

"Don't worry Maddie… I'll talk to him" Carey led her out of the suite before heading to Zack and Cory's door "its ok Zack… she is gone so you can come out"

Zack peaked through the door and surveyed his surroundings before entering completely to see his mother looking at him with her arms crossed waiting for an explanation "Zack… I know you like Maddie but you cannot keep destroying her dates"

"But mom…" Zack wanted to argue but Carey cut him off "Tomorrow you will go to Maddie and apologies" she ordered and Zack nodded his head.

The next day:

Maddie was restocking the candy shelves when Zack arrived "Hey Maddie" he said, her eyes widened in surprise as he greeted her without the flirtatious nickname.

"Hey Zack" he replied looking at him carefully, his body posture and eyes revealed guilt.

"I wanted to apologies… for the silly prank I did yesterday" she could tell he was sincere in his apology.

"It's ok Zack… to be honest he was a bore" she replied with a giggle ruffling his head/

Zach smiled back and looked back to the elevator "Well see you around Maddie" he said stalking back to the elevator.

"See you later… Sweet thang" she mimicked his nickname for her causing him to look back at her with a smirk at her before heading back.

As Zack got into the elevator Maddie pulled a remote out from her pocket and waited for the doors to close, hitting the middle button she counted to 5 and the doors reopened to reveal Zack covered with slime, bursting into hysterical laughter Maddie watched as Zack took some slime into his hands.

"Oh… Game on" Zach bolted after a squealing Maddie.

(Hope you enjoyed)

Lycanboy666


End file.
